Bestfriend AKA Sauron's Little Helper Merry Fic
by Golden-Is-Back
Summary: TAKES PLACE DURING 2 TOWERS After Sauron's mind game Merry must fight Pippin.... PG-13 for launguage and violance


Sauron's Little Helper By Golden Dedacated To Aubrey, cause I know ya love these kind of stories, and I love you.  
  
Take place during Two Towers.  
  
Merry was crying as the blood from his face and sword washed away in the icy cold river. What had happened? Why this? Tears and blood mixed with durt on Merry's face as they all fell into the river below him. He opened his eyes and stared at the river. Why? He though, Why this? Why me?  
  
It started that morning when he and Pippin awoke to find another day's journey ahead. The fellowship, or at least He, Pip, Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf and Legolas were toghter. The vast place called Rohan was unlike what he had seen before. He loved the trees, and the streams, and the air. It reminded him of Hobbiton. But he did hate the Uruk-Hai who kept watch all the time near Saurman's boarders. They didn't mind too bad, they were free from the Orcs and out of Faghorn, and soon they'd be in the palace of King Theoden.  
  
Pip was walking along when he suddenly shrieked and fell into a large underground pit hole. Merry laughed and ran to get a rope.  
  
In the Pithole, Pippin had hurt his leg, but that didn't bother him. The giant eye of flames did.  
  
"Wat the 'ell? You're dat Sauron feller! Leave 'e alone!" "Peregrin. I am the eye of Mordor." "Well leave 'e da 'ell alone."  
  
"Took, do you remeber Baggins? And Gamgee?" "O' 'course I doo! They be some o' 'e best friends." "Well they're my slaves. And unless you do me a favor, I'll kill them. I'll let them burn in fire, I'll let Orcs naw on their bones." "Shuudap you big ol' freako! if ya hurt 'em Strider's gonna get ya. And Gandalf!" "Gandalf... you remeber him... do you remeber Moria?" "Leave 'e the 'ell alone I said!" "Do you remeber these words, 'FOOL-OF-A-TOOK?' Remeber Halfling?" "N-no..." "YOU KILLED GANDALF! IT WAS YOUR FAULT! Don't let Gamgee and Baggins be your fault too, you FOOL OF A TOOK!" "NOOOOOOOO! "  
  
"'ey Pip? Ya down there? Strider is throwing a rope Pip."  
  
The eye vanished but not before saying to Pippin "Remeber Moria."  
  
That night in camp Pip was shaken up, he never said a peep since the meeting with Sauron, Merry was worried.  
  
Sauron was like a Dragon, never talk to them in your right mind. They'll twist your mind around, make you their prey.  
  
As the others slept, Pippin crept back to the hole, and climbed in. The eye was waiting.  
  
"Alright, dun hurt Sam and Frodo, I'll do ya 'amn favor." "Good Took. It is simple." "Wat is it?" "Kill Aragorn son of Arathorn." "Wat? Strider? Noo way!"  
  
"Moria." "Alright... alright...."  
  
Pippin crept to his and Merry's tent, drew his sword and crept tword the tent Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf shared, it was Gimli's watch hour.  
  
"Hullo Pippin, how are ya? Is it your watch time already?" "No."  
  
Pippin garbbed a large stone and hurled it at Gimli with all his might, Gimli fell unconcious to the ground, a faint sound. Only loud enough to awake Gandalf.  
  
Pippin crept in the tent and was startled by a voice no greater than a wishper but as sharp as lightning.  
  
"What is it Peregrin?" "G-Gandalf... well.... " He grabed a stone from his pocket but it flew from his hand, Aragorn and Legolas awoke as Gandalf's staff glew bright white.  
  
"What's the idea Took?"  
  
" ta 'ell with ya ol' man!" Pippin jumped foreword and beat Gandalf with the butt of his sword, a bloody lump on the Wizards forehead made him as awake as Gimli.  
  
Legolas drew his bow and said: "What trick is this Halfling? Is it is a joke it is ill-humored indeed, now stop before I take it too far and shoot."  
  
Pippin wised up and said: "It is a joke." But as soon as Legolas' bent over Gandalf to wake him Pip bashed him in the head with the sword handle, leaving his long hair with bloody stains. Aragorn ran from the tent sword in hand and said: "Come get me Hobbit."  
  
Pippin clashed swords with a man much older, wiser, bigger and skilled then he, but Pippin had a burning rage in him, a fire in his eyes, and heart. He slit Aragorn's wrist and put the blade above his neck. He lifted up and thrust down, just as Merry's sword blocked away Pippin's.  
  
Merry lept foreword calshing sword with Pippin in a "Clang" and "Clash" the tree were dim with shadow and night, and the owls chirped. Pippin spoke low: "Merry.. I 'ave to kill Strider or Frodo and Sam is' dead."  
  
"What?" Merry said astonished.  
  
"Sauron told 'e" "Dun listien to dat wacko Pip." "No... Moria was my fault... this won't be!" "It will be if you kill Aragorn!"  
  
Merry attacked his bestfriend, not wanting to kill him, only to stop him. The sword clashed toghter with a great "Bang" and Merry flew back. That was no "clang" of metal, Saurman stood upon a hill his staff had knocked Merry down. Merry threw his sword at the Wizard and it hit him right in the chest, not killing him but doing enough to send him riding back to Isengard for recovery, cursing on his way.  
  
Pippin slashed Merry's arm as he recahed for the sword agian, Merry retaliated by cutting open Pippin's cheek, blood spewed on Merry's shirt, his and Pip's.  
  
Pippin ran tword Aragorn's KOed body, Merry knew what he must do, he tackled Pippin and they and Aragorn fell down the side of a hill, and into a shallow riverbed. Dried from lack of rain, except in a small icy cold area. Pippin said: "Sorry Merry, I gotta kill Strider." "Sorry Then Pip," Merry cried, tears welling up inside. "If you try it, I'll... I'll kill you Pip."  
  
Pippin began to go tword Aragorn, Merry slashed Pippin legs sending him splasing into the shallow middle where the Ice-cold water lay still. Pippin jumped up and cut across Merry's face from the left ear to the right cheek, Merry screamed and droped his sword. Pippin raised his blade above Aragorn agian and Merry had no choice, he grabed the sword agian and slashed.  
  
Now as Merry sobbed into the icy cold river water the rain fell like his tears, Gandalf appeared atop the hill, Legolas and Gimli behind. They went down the side and revived Aragorn, Gandalf spoted Pippin's body in the riverbed.  
  
"Merry." He began. "No. I know, I did the right thing... I should be happy, at least Sauron's hold over Pip is gone, I know I know, Pip is probley walking around in Heaven throwing water ballons at some Angels, but Gandalf... I killed my best friend."  
  
They say time heals all wounds, maybe so. It healed Merry's wounds. The scars of his face, and his mind. He knew one day that by saving Aragorn's life he had helped the world, he saw that when Gondor, under his rule, destroyed the Ringwraith Cheif and when the Ring was destroyed and Aragorn had the Uruk-Hai slain.  
  
But none of that changed what happened that night.  
  
But Merry, I want you to know You did do the right thing. I want you to know I was the dummy, and I should be sorry. Not you.  
  
Pippin placed the quill down and sighed. He knew that untill Merry died and appeared here in the city above the clouds, the realm greater than any of a Elf-Lord, he knew untill then he could never thank Merry for what he did.  
  
THE END 


End file.
